A Nintendo Cruise
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: The Nintendos, Nickelodeons and Disneys are on a cruise together for a vacation. They have a good time with no problems. Where will they go? Read and find out. Rated T because a couple sexual themes later.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's a story of a dream I have and want to fulfill someday.**

**Shammy: This dream is to go on an actual two month cruise. Filled with good food, Jacuzzi, live music and amazing rooms to sleep in.**

**Jigglypuff: I hope you fulfill that dream, Em, because cruises like that have fun events.**

**Ashley: Like my personal favorite cruise, the Disney Cruise Line.**

**Me: I heard a lot about it. I heard that every year, America's Funniest Home Videos has a contest where people win the Disney Cruise Line as the grand prize. Hope that happens to me someday. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

My name's Hannah, but my friends except my boyfriend, David, calls me Shammy. My friends and I are going on a two month cruise with our friends from the Nickelodeon and Disney Continents. My cousin, Ashley, was excited to go on a cruise.  
"I just hope we don't get shipwrecked," Ashley's boyfriend, Bobby Jean, joked.  
"I'm sure we won't, BJ," David said, giving Bobby Jean a slap in the back.  
"I agree, dude," Princess Amy said. This is why I love to hang with my friends, they can be cheerful with almost everything. So the ship set sail for the first stop to the Nickelodeon Continent. It didn't long to get there because it was a few miles away. We saw our friends waiting for the boat and when the platform came, Team Nickelodeon came on the boat. We greeted them.  
"Excited about the cruise?" I asked.  
"I sure am, I'm happy they serve fried chicken," Sam Puckett said.  
"I knew you would," Ali Rose said, rolling her eyes.  
"So Bobby Jean made up this joke about being shipwrecked," Ashley said.  
"Oh, Bobby Jean, you're such a joker," Cat said, chuckling. His attached brother, Dog, laughed, too. Then the ship went to the last stop to the Disney Continent. Jack and Sally were at the dock along with some of his teammates. Jack was talking to the Mayor then went to the ship with Sally.  
"Hey, Jack, great to see you," Ali Rose said.  
"Left the Mayor in charge while you're gone?" Amy asked.  
"Yep. And thank goodness the Mayor agreed, otherwise I'd miss out on Tori's performance tomorrow night," Jack said.  
"Yes, I can't let a friend miss out," Tori said. "Hey, let's go check out our rooms now that everyone is on board." So we all checked our rooms. David and I got a room with Amy and Lila. Ashley and Bobby Jean got a room with Jack and Sally. CatDog got a room with Tori, Ali Rose and Danny. Jigglypuff, Blake, Kendra and Yoshi got a special room known as the residential room. It was amazing, it had two rooms, a swirly slide, comfy beds, two wide screen televisions and Kendra's favorite, a game room to keep comfortable while playing video games.  
"Wow, this place is beautiful," Kendra said. "I never knew this ship had luxurious rooms like this."  
"I know, maybe we can invite our friends to come," Yoshi said. "Is that okay, Mr. Adams?"  
"Yes, of course," Mr. Adams, one of the servers, said. "Especially if it's your friends."  
"Thank you, sir," Jigglypuff said. "We'll tell the others at dinner. Have a nice day."  
"You, too, and really, make yourself at home," Mr. Adams said. So Jigglypuff and Yoshi went to play Super Smash Bros. while Blake and Kendra went to the other room and watched their favorite game show, Wheel of Fortune. Then during the night, it was time for dinner and Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Kendra and Blake sat with Ashley, CatDog, Arnold and I. I was amazed about how lucky they were, having a special room like that.  
"We're not jealous, in fact I'm happy that crew is letting us visit," Cat said.  
"So, Shammy, what is our first stop?" Dog asked.  
"We're stopping at an island many miles from the three hero continents," I said. "It's called Seagull Island, and the ship is allowing us to go water skiing there. But, Cat, since you hate water, I suggest you just relax there."  
"Yes, that's true," Cat said. "I don't mind going near water anyway," Cat said.  
"We should be there by tomorrow," the captain, Mr. Rogers, said. After dinner, Jack, Sally, Amy, David and I went into Jigglypuff, Kendra, Blake and Yoshi's room. My favorite part was the game room. Jack loved the slide and he and Sally went on it three times. Amy played Super Mario Galaxy and David and I checked the beds. It made me wish I can be in a room, but Mr. Adams said I can spend the night in the room whenever I want to. This was going to be the best vacation ever.

* * *

**Me: Oh man, I hope I have that much fun someday.**

**Shammy: Me, too. And maybe the boat will have free Wi-Fi and cable.**

**Ashley: I bet if you ever go on the Disney Cruise, you would have fun with the events.**

**Jigglypuff: Yes. I heard they have exciting things for kids and adults.**

**Me: I heard that, too. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, David and I woke up to have breakfast with our friends. They served pancakes, eggs and fresh squeezed orange juice, that was what I always loved to have for breakfast. Danny and Tori were talking about Tori's performance tonight after out visit to Seagull Island.  
"I'm excited to see Tori perform tonight," Mickey Mouse said. "Why did the crew plan this, Shammy?"  
"Tori told me she's doing it because she just graduated high school and now she is professional singer," I said. "So the crew hired her for her first live performance on live TV. I'm really excited for her, and thank goodness her sister isn't here to ruin this."  
"She'd end up trying to get the camera crew to have her on TV, too," Mickey said.  
"And we can't let Tori lose this opportunity," Jack said, joining in along with Sally. "And one important thing, Tori told me, Trina gets seasick easily."  
"Sonic and Elise are lucky they don't have to deal with that," Sally said. After breakfast, Jigglypuff, Blake, Kendra and Yoshi played games while listening to K-NIN, our popular radio station. It plays our favorite music by Maria Jones, the Monsters, Jake Robertson, the Koopas, etc.. It played Jigglypuff's favorite Goners song, "What Did You Do?", which was about an argument the lead singer, Edward Michaels, had with his wife and actress, Jamie Michaels. It reminded Jigglypuff of those times she argued with Jasonpuff but forgave him after apologies. Kendra has a crush on Edward Michaels even though he and Jamie are still married with three children.  
"I heard the Goners are performing for one of our live performers on the ship," Yoshi said.  
"Really? Do we get to meet the members?" Jigglypuff asked.  
"Yes we do," Yoshi said. "They are at Seagull Island from their performance there last night. Their performance on the ship is tomorrow night."  
"Thank goodness it's not tonight," Blake said, looking up from his favorite book, The Hunger Games.  
"Attention, passengers, we are disembarking in Seagull Island," the captain said on the intercom. So everyone got the swim clothes on to get ready to have fun in Seagull Island. Jack said the captain said to have all passengers on the ship before dinner is served. That won't be until nine thirty and it is two o'clock so everyone had seven and a half hours to have fun. Cat relaxed in the sand while Dog played in the water, Jack and Sally had a picnic lunch at the picnic area of the island and David, Ashley, Bobby Jean and I were water skiing with our friends. Jack and Sally joined in after their picnic lunch. We had so much fun we didn't want to stop but we didn't mind that we had to leave. When it was time to leave, we got back into our normal clothes and got ready for Tori's performance. Tori was amazing and the host of the TV show Tori was in had a lot of amazement when the performance was over. After dinner, we went into Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Kendra and Yoshi's room to watch the Hunger Games. The TV had very high quality and we loved that. It gave me the chills whenever I heard things in the background. When the movie was over, we went to our rooms except Ashley and Bobby Jean. They said they wanted to stay in the residential room with Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Blake and Kendra.  
"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow then," David said.  
"And I guess David and I have some time to ourselves," I said.  
"Good night, Shammy," Jack said as he and Sally were heading to their room.  
"Night, Jack. Night Sally," I said. Then David got in bed and kissed each other. Then we got carried away and made love, but it was okay because we were both sixteen years old and old enough for this.

The next day, we were having breakfast when we saw the members of the Goners: Edward Michaels, Johnny Hale, Bobby Norris, Jack Howard and Adam McDonald.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Ed," Jigglypuff said. "I'm Jigglypuff and this is my friend, Kendra."  
"Good to meet you, too, Jigglypuff," Ed said. "Can you two sing?"  
"Yes, we can. Why?" Kendra asked.  
"I have a plan for our performance tonight," Johnny said.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, we were at the concert. Edward's plan was to let Jigglypuff and Kendra sing their new single, "What's That Smell?" After the concert I wasn't feeling well, so David took care of me while the others stayed in Jigglypuff, Blake, Kendra and Yoshi's room. David said he will take me to the nurse's area on the ship. I was in for a shocking surprise the next day.

David, Jigglypuff, Blake, Kendra and Yoshi were with me for comfort for the tests I was having. Then after a few tests, the nurse said I was pregnant.  
"What? But Shammy is sixteen," Ashley said.  
"Boy is mom going to be upset," my twin step sister, Jessica, said. "Don't worry, sis, I'll tell mom to stay calm. I know a place to adopt the baby."  
"Thank you, Jessica, I knew I could count on you," David said. "I know how overprotective Natasia is."  
"Plus we'll be here for a month and a half from now," Jack said. So my friends and I focused both on the cruise and my sixteen year pregnancy. The next stop was over at Hawaii, a beautiful island in the United States. There was fun stuff to do there, surfing, luau, making leis, and my personal favorite, getting a nice tan in the sun. Ali Rose, Alisha and Jamie were having a great time eating fruit. Igglybuff and her little brother, Masonbuff, were surfing because they are both flexible and athletic. David and I sat in our own beach chairs. Jessica and her boyfriend, Max Murphy, were watching hula dancers practice for their big recital. Then we heard exciting news.  
"Attention, passengers, next Tuesday is the open mic night, so whoever has talent sign up at the pool by Friday," the captain said.  
"That sounds like something for us to do, Shammy," David said. "We can sing 'Hunger Strike'."  
"Yeah. That was always our favorite song to sing in a duet," I said.  
"And Bobby Jean and I can reenact Jack and Sally's kiss," Ashley said.  
"And Max and I can sing the new Monsters song, 'A Penny for Your Thoughts'," Jessica said. So everyone talked about their talents as they were going through all the fun activities. One thing I was hoping for was that Max Thunderman wouldn't ruin the open mic night. When it was time to leave, we told Max's twin sister, Phoebe, to keep Max from ruining the talent show, which she agreed. Then we went into Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Blake and Kendra's room for video game, pizza and hot tub night. The next stop was Ashley's birth home, Paris, France. I was happy to be in the residential hot tub because it has a lot of relaxing features like bubbles and a automatic body massage. This was keeping myself calm about my pregnancy since Jessica was there to help me. The pizza was good, we had Hawaiian and pepperoni and cheese pizza from room service.  
"Hey, sis, what are you doing on your computer?" Blake asked.  
"I'm looking up the lyrics for the song I'll sing at the open mic night," Kendra said. "I'm going to sing 'Coming Undone'."  
"That Korn song? Doesn't it have a bad word?" Yoshi asked.  
"No. So far I never saw any on here," Kendra said.  
"That's a relief," Cat said. "Dog and I know how much you hate bad words." So we continued our fun night and went to bed at midnight with some of us in our own rooms while some of the others in the residential room. Sonic and Elise was one of them. But at midnight, Elise was sick and threw up in the bathroom. Sonic, Ali Rose, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Blake and Kendra were confused.  
"Was it the pizza, Elise?" Blake asked. "If so, I'm so sorry."  
"No. It wasn't the pizza, Blake," Elise said. "I had pizza before and I love it. I don't understand why I feel this way."  
"Maybe your pregnant," Kendra said. "Here, I have a pregnancy test with me. But do it tomorrow because it's late."  
"Thanks, Kendra. I knew I could count on you," Elise said. "And I don't have to adopt the baby. Sonic and I are old enough for this."  
"Yes, since you two graduated high school before we did," Ali Rose said. So everyone went back to sleep.


End file.
